


Picture Perfect

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Written for a photo prompt, which you can viewhere.





	Picture Perfect

Dean, having finished making his ‘world famous’ hot chocolate, was balancing three mugs on his way back into the living room. Before he could leave the kitchen, you stopped him, grabbing a mug to help out.

“Looks like you made one too many,” you smiled, taking a sip form the mug in your hand.

Dean’s shoulders slumped a little. “Did they fall asleep? Already?”

You, Dean and your three kids had spent Christmas night watching movies. In between, they would always beg Dean to tell them a story about him and Uncle Sam from their hunting days. They were all pretty gruesome, so you would laugh as he tried to make the stories more kid friendly.

You let out a content sigh, “I’m afraid so. Hot chocolate will have to wait until tomorrow.”

Dean placed one of the mugs in the fridge, promising to come back to it later. Then, the two of you stood at the entry to the living room, smiling at your sleeping children. The two eldest sat with the youngest in the middle and they were all cuddled together on the couch. They were picture perfect in their Christmas pajamas, and their fuzzy socks from Uncle Sam and Auntie Jess.


End file.
